


De Tal Palo, Tal Astilla

by BeastDark



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, Future, Romance, Sons
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastDark/pseuds/BeastDark
Summary: una noche los titanes se encuentran con una chica y de pronto son sorprendidos por un chico bestia proveniente del futuro que se hace llamar changeling que dice líderar su propio equipo en nombre de la patrulla de los condenados, la peor pesadilla de chico bestia se cumple al darse cuenta que se convertirá en una copia idéntica de Mento, estricto y centrado solo en la mision.





	1. Inesperado

**Author's Note:**

> bien es mi primera historia en archiveofourowm.org noarmlamente escribo mis historias y las subo a fanfiction pero quiero probar esta nueva pagina esta solo sera la primera de muchas otras historias y si alguien tiene curiosidad si esta historia ya esta muchísimo mas avanzada en fanfiction, bien espero haberlo echo bien y que la historia sea de su agrado.

Era una noche muy tranquila. Las gotas de agua golpeaban los grandes vitrales de la gran torre en forma de T, todos sus habitantes dormían placenteramente el único ruido que llenaba la noche era alguno que otro trueno proveniente de la tormenta, pero ni siquiera eso era suficiente para despertar a cualquiera dentro de la torre, hasta que un fuerte estruendo golpeo la pequeña isla donde vivían los cinco jóvenes héroes.

Robin fuel el primero en salir de su sueño ligero y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la sala para averiguar que estaba pasando, casi detrás del chico maravilla lo había seguido Cyborg, pues él no necesitaba el dormir, simplemente necesitaba recargar sus baterías, y al escuchar ese gran estruendo se imaginaba que su líder estaría buscando una explicación, así que decidió en ponerse en marcha.

Él mitad robot alcanzo a su líder en el centro de operación donde rápidamente tomo los controles para verificar que no estuvieran bajo ataque.

— ¿Algún indicio de ataque, Cyborg?— preguntó inquieto el líder mientras revisaba las cámaras de la torre en busca de algún enemigo.

—Negativo Robin, no estamos siendo atacados.

El líder estaba intentando explicarse como un gran ruido como ese habría podido ser nada.

Algo andaba mal para el chico maravilla, pero fue sacado de pensamientos por la joven extraterrestre que llegaba a la escena, muy adormilada y con el cabello algo revuelto.

— ¿Qué pasa amigos? –preguntó ella ignorando totalmente la situación.

Robin estuvo a punto de contestar, cuando fue interrumpido por otra voz, una voz muy tranquila, pero algo molesta por haber sido despertada.

—Creo que todos escuchamos esa explosión— dijo Raven.

El cerebro el chico maravilla comenzó a trabajar cuando escuchó la palabras de la hechicera, pues él había catalogado el ruido como algún sujeto intentando entrar a la torre, o como un golpeteo en algún lugar de la torre, pero nunca pensó en una explosión debido a que el ruido fue distorsionado por la distancia de su origen, pero si Raven lo escuchó como una explosión, es probable que fue del lado de la torre dónde se encontraba la habitación de Raven.

—Todos acompáñenme a revisar el perímetro de la isla– Ordenó el líder

—Viejo está lloviendo, además Bestita aún no llega— Contestó él mitad robot ante la petición de su líder.

—No hay tiempo, sea lo que sea que haya ocasionado la explosión esta allá afuera, no hay tiempo que perder tiempo. En marcha titanes— Y todos los titanes se dirigieron hacia lo que era la entrada de la torre para revisar el área de la isla.

Los titanes obedecieron las órdenes de su líder, aunque algunos como Cyborg refunfuñaban por el hecho de tener que salir a buscar cualquier cosa que allá sido la que provocará el ruido o la explosión anterior. Todos los titanes se separaron en parejas para dirigirse hacia lados opuestos de la isla, para no ser sorprendidos y así tener la ventaja por si encontraba algún villano esperándolos, podrían rodearlo sin problemas, Robin y Starfire se fueron juntos dejando a Cyborg y a Raven como compañeros. Robin rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde sentía sospechas, el lado izquierdo de la torre era donde se encontraba el dormitorio de Raven.

No tardaron mucho en darle la vuelta a la torre pues la isla era algo pequeña, pero los primeros en llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba un gran cráter fueron Robin y Starfire, que estaban incrédulos de lo que miraban bajo la lluvia de la noche, no quitaban la mirada del cráter cuando los otros dos titanes los encontraron, casi en cuestión de segundos se acercaron preguntando qué era lo que había encontrado.

—Hey Rob ¿Qué es lo que encontraron?— Preguntaba Cyborg mientras se acercaba a donde sus amigos se encontraban.

—Espero que sea algo bueno para haberme sacado con esta lluvia— Agrego la hechicera.

Pero los dos se quedaron callados cuando llegaron al cráter, y lo vieron con sus propios ojos.

Frente a ellos había un demonio con grandes garras negras cubiertas de un aura negra que formaba pinchos en sus brazos y en sus pies, su cabello era negro y parecía estar echo de la misma aura negra en forma de pinchos recogidos hacia atrás. Robin aparto la mirada y la dirigió hacia Raven, buscando alguna explicación relacionada con ella, pero la hechicera estaba igual mente desconcertada por la demonio que estaba frente a ella.

— ¿Raven? —No tengo la más mínima idea de quien puede ser esta chica, Robin— contestó rápidamente, pues ya sabía lo que Robin preguntaría debido a su procedencia demoniaca.

—Bien llevémosla dentro y…— pero fue interrumpido por Cyborg.

—Viejo estás loco. No sabes si es buena o es mala, y si esto es un plan para infiltrarse dentro —No te preocupes Cyborg.

La pondremos en la habitación que construimos para proteger a Raven de su padre.

Nadie discutió la idea de su líder, pero Raven no estaba tranquila, sentía una gran incomodidad al ver a otro demonio en la tierra, pues estos no tenían intenciones muy buenas. Ella había sido la excepción, solamente por el simple hecho de que era medio demonio y por lo tanto había tenido la libertad de elegir lo que quería ser, pero alguien como la chica demonio que tenía frente a ellos era imposible.

Cyborg y Starfire se encargaron de llevar a la chica inconsciente al cuarto anti­demonios que existía en la torre, Robin fue directo a su cuarto de investigaciones para averiguar lo más que pudiera de esta chica que habían encontrado inconsciente, los demás titanes se retiraron a sus dormitorios para descansar.

Raven se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no escuchaba la plática que tenían sus dos compañeros mientras se dirigían a sus habitaciones, no hasta que la voz de Cyborg le llamo de pronto.

—Hey Raven ¿Estas con nosotros?— preguntaba algo intrigado el mitad robot.

 — ¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno al amigo Cyborg te ha hecho algunas preguntas, y tú no has contestado ¿Pasa algo amiga Raven?— la preocupación de la extraterrestre siempre era evidente ante sus amigos.

—Si, todo bien ¿Cuál era tu pregunta Cyborg? —Bueno, yo les decía que no sé cómo es posible que Chico Bestia no escuchara nada, o si quiera se despertara, tomando en cuanta que sus sentidos son cien veces más fuertes que los nuestros.

—Es verdad, tal vez sólo lo ignoro y volvió a dormir. No me sorprendería— Y con eso la hechicera regreso a su dormitorio dejando solos a sus compañeros.

Raven en realidad había revisado la habitación del cambiante telepáticamente, y en efecto lo había encontrado durmiendo, pero el hecho de que no se despertara era porque debido a los oídos ultra sensibles Chico Bestia usaba un tipo de tapones especiales para dormir, en secreto esa era la razón de que siempre despertaba tarde y nada lo despertaba, pero solo ella sabía eso ya que en algunas ocasiones no había podido controlarse ante la necesidad de mirarlo mientras dormía, por muy espelúznante y pervertido que eso fuera, ya hace algún tiempo Raven había aceptado sus sentimientos por el cambiante, pero ella pensaba que Chico Bestia aún no estaba listo para saberlos.

Raven dio un suspiro largo y agotador ante la misión, se dirigió a su armario y nuevamente saco su pijama, que consistía en un uniforme de la Patrulla Condenada, pero sin el cinturón, a ella le fascinaba dormir con ese uniforme y nunca le diría a nadie que lo había tomado la última vez que acompaño a Chico Bestia por los suyos, para su buena suerte, nunca nadie se dio cuenta o si quiera se lo pensaba. La chica volvió a recostarse en su cama y pensó que mañana sería un agradable día.

 .o.O.o.

Al día siguiente El titán verde despertó y miro su despertador que marcaba las doce del día. Odiaba dormir tanto, pero sabía que si retiraba sus protectores sería casi imposible dormir sin ser despertado durante la noche, al levantarse se dirigió hacia el baño y lavo su cara como todos los días. Él pensaba que sería un día como cualquier otro, sin sorpresas y tal vez algún villano de pacotilla, cualquiera intentaría algo y los titanes lo detendrían así que decidió hacer su camino hacia la cocina. Mientras caminaba hacia la consigna se percató de algo demasiado raro: No había ruido alguno en la cocina, así que apresuro el paso y entró repentinamente, y tal como él lo pensaba la cocina estaba vacía en ese preciso momento.

El cambiante decidió utilizar su olfato para saber dónde se encontraba sus compañeros, ya que debía pasar algo sumamente importante como para que Cyborg dejara de lado su desayudo de carnes, entonces empezó a olfatear y los encontró todos se encontraban dentro del cuarto anti demonios.

Esto le provocó un ligero escalofrió a Chico Bestia, pero lo más raro para él fue que capto seis diferentes aromas y sus amigos solo eran cuatro así que decidió dirigirse así a donde estaban sus amigos.

 .o.O.o.

En la habitación anti­demonios Los titanes estaban reunidos detrás de un vidrio falso, dentro de otra habitación dónde podía ver el interior de la habitación anti­demonios, los cuatro jóvenes miraban a la chica demonio sentada, con la mirada dirigida hacia ellos, pareciera que la chica sabía que la estaban observando desde ahí. Raven intento leer su mente, pero no podía, le era imposible el leer su mente o sentir algún tipo de emoción viniendo de ella, al parecer la chica demonio había sido entrenada en las artes mentales si podía frenar las capacidades de Raven a esa altura. De pronto las puertas de la habitación de observación se abrieron dejando ver a Chico Bestia que entraba por ella algo confundido mirando hacia todos lados.

—Hey Chico Bestia ¿Dormiste bien?— preguntó su mejor amigo con un tono de molestia, pues el tuvo que salir a una misión nocturna.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Raven está bien?— preguntaba con desconcierto el cambiante.

—Tranquilo Chico Bestia es solo que…

— Pero el chico maravilla no termino lo que estaba diciendo, su atención fue atraída por la chica demonio o lo que era ahora.

En el momento justo que Chico Bestia entro nadie de los titanes se dio cuenta de que la chica demonio reacciono y se sorprendió, cambiando su forma completamente a la de una chica pálida de cabello negro y unos grandes ojos rojos, sus garras cambiaron a una especie de guantes hechos de aura que dejaban ver algunos picos en ellos, su cara ya no era aterrorizante, ahora era tierna y triste.

Con tal solo mirarla podías ver lo asustada que estaba la chica, pero por alguna razón no podía ser percibida esa sensación.

— ¿Alguien vio lo que sucedió?— Preguntó Robin.

—Esperen ¿Quién es esa chica?— Chico Bestia apenas la noto.

—Si te hubieras levantado más temprano lo sabrías— Respondió Raven tranquilamente.

—Ha cambiado completamente— Cyborg estaba completamente impresionado al igual que Robin.

—La encontramos ayer noqueada, fuera de la torre Chico Bestia— Explicaba su líder.

— ¿Y dónde tienen al otro? ¿O acaso no lo veo desde aquí? — Pregunto curioso

— ¿Al otro? –dijeron todos al unísono.

—Si he olfateado a seis personas aquí en la torre: Cuatro son ustedes, una es esa chica pálida y el otro…

— Se detuvo un segundo para olfatear.

— ¿Dónde está el otro?— pregunto rápidamente el líder.

—Se ha estado moviendo, se dirige hacia los controles de la puerta del cuarto anti­demonios.

—La piensa liberar— exclamó Cyborg.

—No si puedo detenerlo— e instintivamente Robin saco su comunicador y tecleo un código dentro del comunicador y las luces de la torre se volvieron rojas al instante, las puertas se bloquearon con una segunda puerta de acero sin manija.

Todos los titanes se pusieron en guardia. Chico Bestia nunca dejo de olfatear y él sabía que a pesar del bloqueo en toda la torre el otro intruso aún se seguía moviendo dentro de la torre, de alguna forma.

—Robin, el aún se mueve— Advirtió rápido a su líder

— ¿Hacia dónde se dirige?— Pregunto el líder sin dejar su posición de combate

—Viene hacia acá.

Y con eso alguien apareció repentinamente de la nada y todos se quedaron perplejos al ver quien había aparecido en medio del cuarto y de pronto todos los titanes dijeron en coro.

— ¡CHICO BESTIA! — ¿Yo? —No, yo soy el Changeling y es un gusto volver a verlos pero podrían soltar a mi hija.

Todos quedaron con los ojos cuadrados al escuchar a una versión más madura de Chico Bestia decir la palabra que nunca pensaban que podrían escuchar viniendo de él y una vez más todos al unísono preguntaron.

— ¡¿HIJA?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara…**


	2. Los Logan

Changeling instintivamente calmo a todos los presentes, sabiendo que había sido una gran revelación para ellos, pero a pesar de que ya todos estaban tranquilos no podía dejar de mirar en lo que se convertiría el chico verde que tenían como compañero, la primera que comenzó a soltar preguntas fue Starfire pues ella ya había conocido el futuro a pesar de que fuera diferente esta vez.

—Oww… amigo Bestia tienes cabello, entonces el horrible futuro que mire fue cambiado para siempre— Volaba alrededor de sus amigos con una gran sonrisa al pensar que ella  
había hecho un gran cambio en sus vidas ese día y en que los titanes nunca se separarían.

—Valla B, mírate te ves increíble, apuesto a que yo también me veo fantástico, que digo seguro pateamos traseros en la Liga de la Justicia, dime ¿Cómo me veo?— Decía Cyborg mientras observaba de arriba hacía abajo como su amigo había cambiado y se miraba tan heroico e imponente.

— Soy fantástico— Por fin Chico Bestia pudo salir de su shock al verse y no pudo evitar alardear de lo fabuloso que se veía en su futuro Raven se quedó en silencio al igual que Robin, el aún seguía analizando la situación y un millar de preguntas venían a él por la llegada de estos y de la manera que había llegado ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Por qué había encontrado a esa chica en un cráter el día anterior?, por otro lado, Raven se hacía un sinfín de preguntas al igual que su líder, pero esta las hacía entorno a la hija de su compañero ¿Quién era la madre? ¿Por qué la encontraron de esa manera? Y cualquier ocurrencia que pasara por su cabeza referente al tema en ese momento, sus pensamientos fueron felices al imaginarse que por la piel pálida que tenía la chica, ella podría ser la madre, pero esa idea no duro mucho al recordar los grandes ojos rojos de la chica.

Ahora solo podía pensar en eso, una chica con esas características: Piel pálida y ojos rojos, piel pálida y ojos rojos, se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, ¿Jinx tal vez? No, no  
Jinx no podría ser la madre, de verde y rosa no puede resultar en rojo, y de pronto algo vino a su cabeza y dejo de pensar para sí misma y comenzó a pensar en vos alta.

— ¡Argenta!— Exclamo para sí misma en voz de sorpresa.

Esto llamo la atención de todos los presentes, en un parpadeo todos la estaban observando, hasta que su líder rompió el incómodo momento que había producido.

— ¿Qué pasa con Argenta? Raven— pregunto el líder curioso de la mención de la titán honorario en el momento

—Eh… Ah nada es solo que necesito pedirle un libro que necesito leer, uno que habla del pasado y del futuro, teóricamente hablando claro— Una respuesta ingeniosa a pesar de haber sido tomada por sorpresa, su cara nunca reflejo demasiada sorpresa por la pregunta de su líder.

Changeling miro detenidamente a Raven mientras respondió. Gracias a su entrenamiento y a su mejor uso de poderes, pudo saber al escuchar el ritmo cardiaco de la hechicera que estaba mintiendo, en realidad ella estaba ocultando algo en su respuesta, pero prefirió dejarlo así, él sabía que ella nunca lo admitiría, con el paso de los años él la había llegado a conocer mejor que nadie.

A él le alegraba ser el único que pudiera entenderla a tal nivel emocional, ya que ella no podía mostrar libremente sus emociones a la gente, con todos era así a excepción de el, y no era porque Raven lo mostrara, si no gracias a sus poderes.

Él podía saber cuando mentía, cuando estaba alegre, cuando estaba triste, enojada, deprimida, preocupada o angustiada. Todo esto gracias a sus sentidos animales, podía sentir cada célula en su cuerpo, cada gota de sangre, ya que a pesar de que no mostraba estos sentimientos en el exterior, en su interior se manifestaban libremente y esa era una de las muchas cosas que había aprendido al haberse casado con ella.

Una vez que todos estuvieron satisfechos con la respuesta de Raven, comenzaron sus preguntas y dudas acerca del futuro con su amigo cambiante, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera formular una pregunta más, un simple movimiento de mano hizo que todos guardaran silencio. Changeling había puesto un alto a sus preguntas mostrando su palma de la mano frente a ellos para que parasen.

—Parad chicos, Robin me gustaría hablar en privado contigo— Changeling hablo cortésmente para que sus antiguos compañeros no se sintieran ofendidos Robin simplemente asintió ante la petición del cambiante y le pidió que lo siguiera a otra habitación para que pudieran charlar pero antes de irse ordeno liberar a la chica cautiva.

—Chicos, liberen a chica ¿por cierto cuál es su nombre?— Pregunto Robin pues no quería llamarla chica todo el tiempo, sobretodo sabiendo que sería la futura hija de su  
compañero.

—De eso quiero hablarte, si no te molesta es de suma importancia— Changeling puso una cara seria y su ceño estaba fruncido, Robin no lo diría, pero en ese momento sintió terror de parte de su compañero, nunca lo había mirado con una expresión tan seria.

Los titanes restantes siguieron con la tarea de liberar a la chica de su cautiverio en el cuarto antidemonios, pero ya sabiendo su procedencia, los titanes ya sabían que la habitación no hubiera servido de nada, ya que la chica no era un demonio, tan solo tal vez estaba en su propia versión de la bestia. Después de todo su padre era el cambia formas verde.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y la chica que se encontraba en medio de la habitación hizo su camino hacia la salida, no podía dejar de mirar a su alrededor ni a la persona que la miraban muy eufóricas.

— ¡HOLA!— saludaron todos a excepción de Raven, que simplemente miraba con recelo a la chica que posiblemente seria la hija de alguna súper heroína que Chico Bestia conocería en el futuro, o tal vez su teoría acerca de Argenta era la correcta y en algún momento del futuro Argenta haría su movimiento antes que ella y no podría evitarlo, a pesar de saber de su existencia, si no los acontecimientos presentes estarían cambiando, Pero a pesar de saber eso aún estaba presente la chica.

—Hola—saludo tímidamente la chica antes la mirada eufórica de los titanes.

—Hey pequeña ¿Así que eres la hija de nuestro duende verde?—Dijo juguetonamente él mitad robot La chica simplemente se sorprendió ante el comentario, al ver que Chico Bestia había actuado graciosamente molesto.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Chico Bestia mientras intento acercarse a su futura hija La chica, al ver que la versión joven de su padre se acercaba, rápidamente reacciono y materializo una mano con un aura roja que detuvo en seco al cambia formas.

Los ojos de Raven se agrandaron un momento, era evidente que tenía poderes parecidos a los de Argenta, podía materializar objetos como los lanters sin necesidad de anillos de poder, algo dentro de ella se rompió al verla utilizar sus poderes.

—O pequeña amiga hija de amigo Bestia—preguntaba amablemente la tamaraneana— ¿Qué es lo que está mal?

—No debería hablar con ustedes y menos con él— Dijo ella apuntando a su futuro padre.

—Ya la oíste B, será mejor que te vayas incomodas a la visitante— Dijo Cyborg.

—Hey… pero—el chico cambia formas fue interrumpido por Raven.

—Chico Bestia creo que es razonable, no debes saber demasiado de tu propio futuro dijo tranquilamente.

Detrás de ellos aparecieron nuevamente Robin y Changeling, Robin tenía una mirada seria. Changeling solo hizo un gesto con la cara y su hija comenzó a moverse de inmediato  
hacia la salida.

—Nos vemos, Robin cuento contigo— Le dijo a todos los presentes y después les dio la espalda para dirigirse hacia la salida junto a su hija.

Los demás titanes intentaron seguirlos hasta la salida, o por lo menos invitarlos a quedarse. Todos tenían ideas diferentes de lo que quería hacer en ese momento, pero todos  
fueron detenidos por Robin, quien simplemente los miro y negó con la cabeza.

—Es mejor que se vayan, hay muchos problemas— La expresión seria en la cara de Robin lo dijo todo a sus compañeros en ese momento, lo que fuera que hayan hablado era serio.

.o.O.o.  
**Momentos antes en otra habitación de la torre…**

Los dos se estaban mirando fijamente entre si hasta que Changeling rompió el silencio, Robin estaba muy sorprendido con el grado de madurez de su compañero verde.

—Bien, sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero ahora no es el momento solo nos centraremos y contestare lo indispensable para la misión, entendido— Explico detenidamente el  
cambiante verde.

—Bien, empecemos ¿Cuál misión?— Inicio rápidamente con las preguntas.

—Detener a la hermandad del mal.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso en el futuro se liberaran?— Robin estaba muy conmocionado con la noticia.

—Sí, y peor aún se vuelven más fuertes

—Entonces, ahora que lo sé tal vez pueda detenerlos en su liberación y evitar que todo esto pase—La característica detectivesca de Robin fue prácticamente como un reflejo en el momento.

—No. Es imposible, lo intente, además que no se la fecha exacta de su liberación —explicó el hombre verde.

—Bueno, entonces los vigilaremos, tendré a alguien vigilando el lugar constantemente para habitarlo.

—Imposible Robin, entiéndelo es imposible detener algo cronológicamente tan grande en el tiempo, si colocas a alguien ahí de alguna forma las cosas se compensaran y terminaran libres de igual manera. Este tipo de cosas son inevitables— Changeling había subido su tono de voz tanto que el chico maravilla se sintió amenazado.

—…— Robin ante la reacción del cambiante quedo sin habla, y por un momento pensó en tomar un birdarang de su cinturón.

—Perdón por eso, no fue mi intensión, no estoy aquí para detener la liberación de la hermandad, estoy aquí para detener a la hermandad en su momento.

—Bien, entonces cuál es tu plan.

—Primero debes saber, estamos aquí en contra de nuestra voluntad, estábamos luchando contra la hermandad cuando algo en su nueva máquina cuántica salió mal —Comenzó a explicar—: Trayéndonos hasta aquí pero Superior Cerebro, aprovecho la oportunidad y se escondieron en alguna parte de Jump City esperando el momento perfecto.

— ¿El momento para qué?

—El momento para atacar, sospecho que intentara deshacerse de nuestro yo joven, para evitar que alguien lo detenga en el futuro.

—Mi equipo está en peligro, entonces debemos movernos y…— pero fue interrumpido.

—No —dijo secamente

— ¿Qué?— Pregunto incrédulo el líder de los titanes.

—No pueden entrometerse en la misión es demasiado riesgoso, ustedes deben permanecer alejados lo más posible de esto. Mi equipo y yo nos encargaremos, si todo sale según lo planeado ustedes no tendrán nada que ver, es primordial para la misión.

No deben tener ningún contacto con nada del futuro, si estoy aquí fue por un error y si estamos teniendo esta charla es porque estoy tomando un grave riesgo al prevenirte y lo hago como medida de seguridad por si mi equipo fracasa ustedes estén preparados para ello.

— ¿Tan grave es?

—Sí. Ahora por ultimo estos son los miembros de la hermandad que están en Jump City, Monsieur Mallah, con inteligencia superior y una increíble fuerza, el General Inmortus, el soldado eterno, conoce todas las estrategias de guerra por que ha estado en todas, Geminis la hija de Madame Rouge una cruel combatiente con las mismas habilidades que su madre en el arte del disfraz, ultra humanidad, intelecto superior al igual que su fuerza y su líder Superior Cerebro, la encarnación del mal misma.

— ¿Por qué le llamas Superior Cerebro?

—Desgraciadamente Cerebro ha evolucionado y con él su inteligencia, fue tanto su evolución que fue capaz de controlar el cuerpo de Robotman.

— ¿Estás seguro que no necesitas ayuda?

—No, solo manténganse alertas y aléjense de cualquier miembro de la Hermandad que vean.

—Está bien, pediré a Cyborg que comience a preparar las habitaciones ¿Cuántas personas están en tu equipo?

—Negativo, interactuar con ustedes pondría en riesgo la misión Robin, utilizare mi viejo escondite titán en las afueras de Jump City.

— ¿Tienes un escondite en las afueras?

—Bueno, para serte sincero no haz conocido todo mi potencial Robin, hay muchas cosas que desconoces de mí, pero gracias a que las mantuve en secreto me convertí en el hombre que soy, confía en mí y en mi equipo.

—Está bien.

—Bien, es hora de irme.

Y con eso los dos líderes se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban los demás titanes.

**En las afueras de Jump City….**

Un cuervo verde volaba al lado de un chica gris, que volaba en dirección a una grandes formaciones rocosas, una vez que la chica aterrizo el cuervo verde se transformó en  
Changeling, quien comenzó a teclear una contraseña en un pequeño teclado que había aparecido de la nada.

— ¿Padre?— Llamo tímidamente la chica de los ojos rojos.

Changeling cerró lo ojos y su ceño se frunció, llevándose dos dedos a la nariz y dejo salir un gran suspiro.

—Rita Logan, ya hemos hablado de esto. Ella no es tu madre, aún no, y no puedes dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos ahora. Sería una distracción para lo que hacemos, el tiempo con tu madre terminó ya.

—Pero… la extraño, extraño a mamá— Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a cristalizarse.

—Lo sé yo también, pero ya no está con nosotros. Entiéndelo así que ni pienses en volver o en verla, lo tienes prohibido. ¿Entendiste? Nosotros no podemos darnos el lujo de  
dejarnos llevar por nuestros sentimientos. La misión es primero, aun eres joven y no lo entiendes, yo era igual pero algún día lo entenderás y me lo agradecerás, entendiste.

—Si—la chica se limpiaba algunas lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos.

—No llores frente a tus hermanos.

Y con eso Changeling entró y fue recibido por tres personas más, un tipo un poco más bajo que Changeling por algunos centímetros de piel gris y ojos verdes, que utilizaba un gran capa que le cubría todo el cuerpo. Este al ver que su padre había llegado rápidamente forma a los otros dos individuos, ambos tenían ojos violetas llevaban un uniforme idéntico que consistía en una camiseta negra que tenía el emblema de un cuervo en el pecho y unos pantalones negros largos con una línea de color diferente cada uno además de llevar un par de botas militares los dos sujetos era idénticos: Grandes ojos, orejas puntiagudas.

Lo único que les diferenciaba era el color de su piel mientras uno era completamente verde y el otro era completamente rojo. Los colores de sus uniformes estaba cambiado, el que tenía piel verde tenia todos los detalles de su uniforme de color rojo y el de piel roja tenia los detalles de su uniforme en color verde, los dos se alinearon e hicieron un saludo militar a un lado del chico de la capucha.

—Black ¿Cómo se han comportado los gemelos?— Pregunto firmemente al chico de la capucha.

Este para contestar se quitó la capucha revelando una piedra chakra verde en su frente y un hermoso cabello violeta que tenía corto, para Changeling era una copia idéntica de la cara de Raven, pero tenía las facciones de una cara masculina, pero aun así esos labios pequeños, la piedra en su frente, la forma de sus ojos era obvio que los había heredado de su madre.

—Nada que no pudiera controlar padre—Dijo tranquilamente.

—Bien, tomare un descanso. Pero primero les daré sus tareas de hoy.

—Bien.

—Y si Black, la he encontrado— El hijo mayor de Garfield había heredado la costumbre de su madre de no mostrar emociones, algunas, pero al igual que su madre, Changeling  
podía sentir los cambios dentro de él y por lo tanto sus emociones, en ese momento Black estaba preocupado de saber si había encontrado o no a su hermana Rita.

—Entonces la has visto— dijeron los dos hermanos al unísono.

Estos simplemente recibieron un mirada fría por parte de su padre una cosa sabía bien, no debían hacer enojar a su padre y la único forma de molestarlo era desobedeciendo y  
ellos habían desobedecido la regla de no preguntar por su madre.

—Lo sentimos— Contestaron los dos

—Black, necesito que vigiles la torre de los titanes. No te acerques, sólo toma tu distancia y no les quites los ojos de encima.

—Entendido padre— Y con esto el chico volvió a hundirse en su capa y su rostro se escondió nuevamente.

—Ustedes chicos, enciendan la computadora principal y comiencen a buscar a la hermandad.

—Ya lo hemos hecho, estamos a un paso adelante padre— respondieron los dos a su padre.

—Entonces sigan haciéndolo hasta que los encuentren.

—Entendido padre— Saludaron los dos como si tuvieran a un sargento de los marines de los Estados Unidos.

—Iré a descansar un poco. Avísenme de inmediato cuando haya alguna novedad— Y con eso se dirigió a un cuarto y cerró la puerta.

No tardo mucho después de que el cerro la puerta cuando Rita entro al escondite para mirar a su hermanos.

— ¡RITA!— Gritaron los dos y de un salto hacia delante, los dos se convirtieron en dos cachorros con sus respectivo colores que corrieron hacia donde estaba su hermana y saltaron encima de ella transformándose de nuevo en humanos.

—Hola chicos ¿Me extrañaron?— La expresión de la chica cambio a una un poco más alegre.

— ¿La viste? —pregunto curioso el chico gris.

—Si, si estuviste ahí debes haberla visto—reafirmo el chico rojo.

—Si, si la vi —dijo su hermana con una gran sonrisa.

—Ya basta ustedes tres, hablar de eso esta prohibido durante la misión— Les regaño el hermano mayor.

—No es justo, siempre estamos en una misión— Se quejaba el cambiante rojo.

—Si es cierto, en realidad nunca hablamos de eso siempre esta prohibido.

—Hay una buena razón para que esté prohibido, ya dejen de hablar de eso y hagan lo que padre les dijo.

—Black ellos solo tenía curiosidad— Trato de defenderlos Rita.

—No importan deben aprender a enfocarse en la misión.

—No es justo tú y Rita si la conocieron y nosotros no— Reclamo molesto el chico rojo.

—Es verdad nosotros aun eramos unos bebes cuando eso ocurrió. Nosotros no conocimos a madre.

—La verdad es que ya tampoco lo recuerdo bien aún era muy pequeña.

—Basta, hablo en serio fin del tema pónganse a trabajar. Tengo una misión que hacer y Rita no los distraigas con lo que viste.  
Y con eso el chico se dirigió hacia la puerta y de pronto se convirtió en una parvada de cuervos que comenzó a volar lejos de ahí.

—Aún me da escalofríos cuando hace eso

—Vamos chicos a trabajar— Dijo sonriente la chica al ver a sus dos hermanos un poco caídos por como su hermano mayor los trato.

—Oye Steve ¿Te imaginas si pudiéramos hablar con mamá?— preguntó a su gemelo.

—Cool, ojala pudiéramos así podría contarnos cuentos antes de dormir.

—O pedirle que no haga de comer algo especial.

—Chicos tranquilícense. No creo que mama pudiera hacer ese tipo de cosas, apenas y tiene la misma edad que yo, además ¿No están ya un poco grandes para cuentos?

—Los sabemos, pero nunca seremos suficientemente grandes como para disfrutar un momento con mamá— Los dos gemelos sonrieron frente ese comentario.

Escuchar a sus hermanos tan eufóricos y tan emocionados por la oportunidad de ver a su madre le rompía el corazón, sabiendo que aunque pudieran conocerla, no podrían hacer nada de lo que ellos decían y peor aún sabiendo que tendrían que decirle adiós en algún momento, Rita siempre maldijo la hora en que su abuelo entro en sus vidas.  
En ese momento los Logan perdieron a su madre.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Continuara…


	3. Sueños y Pesadillas

 

Black volaba por la ciudad hasta lo alto de un gran edificio, donde la parvada se reunió y le dio forma al joven encapuchado, que desde el tejado del gran edificio podía observar  
bastante bien la torre de los Titanes a lo lejos, para el chico el estar ahí mirando era muy emotivo, pues sus primeros años de vida fue criado en esa majestuosa torre, junto a sus padres, y en ese misma torre había recibido la noticia de que tendría un hermanita. Vaya que el chico estaba realmente confundido con la decisión de su padre ¿Era realmente necesario que alguien cuidara la torre? Después de todo no pensaba estar psicológicamente preparado, entonces el chico pensó que si era tan difícil para el sería un reto aun mayor para sus hermanos, si, esa debía ser la razón por la que su padre le había encomendado esa misión solo a él, y la cumpliría a como diera lugar.

El chico tomo posición de loto en aquel edificio y mando un par de cuervos a sobrevolar el área sin levantar sospechas, así mantendría un ojo puesto en la torre, el tiempo  
transcurrió rápido mientras meditaba en aquel edificio, cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente ya estaba cayendo el atardecer, nada fuera de lo normal había ocurrido. Para los Titanes el día había sido normal, Raven había pasado la mayor parte de su día en su habitación moviéndose en un corto lugar que parecía ser de su cama a la pared de su habitación; Cyborg había estado un poco más activo yendo de la cocina al taller y a su habitación y pasando la mayor parte del día frente al televisor; Starfire había estado persiguiendo a Robin por lo preocupada que estaba con la actitud que este tenía; y su padre había estado la mitad de día en su habitación y el demás tiempo yendo hacia la sala y su cuarto solo en una ocasión pareció haberse detenido frente a la puerta de la habitación de Raven, pero lo ignoro ya que estaba algo agotado y no le dio mucha importancia a esa acción, solo Robin parecía ir de aquí a ya sin motivo pero eso era entendible: Él era el único que sabía lo que realmente ocurría.

El chico se recostó en lo que parecía la entrada de servicio del edificio. El tener partes de su cuerpo dispersas vigilando durante tanto tiempo era cansado, para el pero era algo  
necesario, sin darse cuenta cerro los ojos cuando el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro.

.o.O.o.

**Horas antes en la torre….**

Los titanes esperaban una explicación coherente de lo que había sucedido Robin simplemente les dijo que tendría que investigar un poco más sobre el asunto para poder explicar algo y con eso se retiró de la presencia de sus compañeros.

—Bien y ahora que mosca le pico—se preguntó Cyborg para sí mismo mientras se rascaba los circuitos de su nuca.

—Oh… vaya no lo sé. Tal vez porque acabamos de recibir la visita de un viajero en el tiempo—respondió sarcásticamente Raven.

—Ohh… amigos ¿Creen que Robin estará bien?— preguntaba preocupada la chica alienígena.

—Tranquila, Star. Solo necesita procesarlo, quien sabe de qué hayan hablado— La empática intentaba no preocupar a su amiga, ella sabía que la preocupación y la incredibilidad inundaron la habitación cuando Robin entro en ella.

—Bien ¿Y tu Chico Bestia? ¿Chico Bestia? ¿A dónde se fue?— preguntaba a sus dos compañeras pues no se había dado cuenta de a qué hora había salido de ahí el cambiante verde Chico Bestia decidió retirarse a su habitación para pensar bien lo que había visto hace algunos momentos, ese mañana pintaba como cualquier otra y de pronto ¡Bam!… en toda la cara descubre que sentara cabeza y tendrá una hija.

Para cualquier otro sería algo maravilloso pero hubo algo que Chico Bestia percibió en ese momento, la entrada de su yo futurista, era sombrío, muy seco y recto además de que sus sentidos de defensa animales se dispararon en cuanto el apareció, como si de un nuevo macho alfa se tratase y para empeorar las cosas la mirada de su supuesta hija era una mirada apacigua pero llena de angustia, temor e inseguridad. Lástima que los demás no hubiera podido notar eso pensaba sin darse cuenta que había llegado a su habitación.

  
No tardo mucho tiempo en ponerse cómodo dentro de su habitación dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que cayó en un sueño profundo nuevamente.

**Más tarde ese día en la habitación de Raven…**

Raven al igual que su compañero verde, se había dirigido después a su habitación dejando en sus asuntos a sus compañeros de equipo, la hechicera necesitaba meditar un poco pero no lograba sacarse de la cabeza a esa niña, ni a lo que sería Chico Bestia en el futuro. Se hacía algunas preguntas a sí misma como ¿Por qué ella tenía que enterarse que Chico Bestia nunca la correspondería? ¿O qué a pesar que lo intentara fracasaría? La empática simplemente no podía concentrarse, así que en cuanto llego a su habitación hiso lo que nuca pensó que haría, pero que haría cualquier chica normal de su edad, comenzó a probar un nuevo estilo de imagen.

Se movía de la cama hacia su tocador y del tocador a su guardarropa. Aunque no tenía mucha ropa de la cual elegir intento lo más que pudo intentando imitar un estilo anarquista, como el de Argenta, duro algunas horas haciendo eso, hasta que por fin termino usando uno de sus leotardos sin mangas y por la mitad acompañado de una falda de valet pintada de negro improvisadamente con aerosol, en su cara tenia algunas sombras debajo de sus ojos.

Teniendo todo listo miro su trabajo terminado contra el espejo y finalmente dejo escapar un gran suspiro ante lo loca que se había puesto la situación y finalmente dijo para sí misma:

—Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo ¿Quién es esta? Esta no soy yo.

Rendida y avergonzada de actuar como una adolescente celosa respiro y decidió deshacerse de su nuevo atuendo volviendo a su clásico leotardo y capa y daba gracias a azar que se había entrado en razón antes de hacer el ridículo frente a todos, finalmente cayo en su cama y cerró los ojos estaba exhausta de todo eso.

**P.v de Raven**

Raven miraba a su alrededor y miraba a su alrededor se encontraba en una cama grande y blanca y una grandes ventanas con cortinas casi transparentes a su lado no se  
encontraba nadie pero parecía como si alguien hubiera ocupado ese lugar. Esto le dio un extraño sentimiento a Raven pero por algún motivo ella no estaba asustada, tiro de la  
sabanas solo para volverse a tapar rápidamente al darse cuenta que estaba casi desnuda, solo la acompañaba la parte baja de su ropa interior con encaje, miro hacia todos lados para asegurarse que nadie la miraba.

Cuando se sintió segura intento levantarse y dirigirse al guardarropa con la esperanza de encontrar algo que ponerse para su suerte había un atuendo algo similar a su leotardo  
pero este tenía un estilo más detallado y la tela era diferente, tenia partes en los que el leotardo tenia mayas con figuras tejidas en negro y era mucho más largo este cubría por  
debajo de sus muslos, el atuendo tenía más accesorio y su capa era algo diferente de lo que ella recordaba y por alguna razón tenía una especie de sujetador del mismo estilo de su cinturón para que la capa tomara distancia y dejara ver su cuerpo de una manera regular.

Lo extraño y atemorizante fue cuando su cuerpo prácticamente comenzó a moverse por sí solo fuera de ahí pero como si fuera ella misma no pudo evitar ver su reflejo en lo que parecía un espejo en el pasillo, su cara a pesar de ser la misma se miraba más madura y su cabello era largo, por fin llegó a lo que parecía la sala de aquel lugar y ya viéndolo mejor por algunos minutos, pudo ver que se encontraba en la residencia de alguna familia entonces lo escucho una simple palabra hiso que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

— ¿Mama? —pregunto la vos de un infante proveniente de la cocina.

Sin que Raven pudiera hacer nada mas respondió instintivamente o al menos eso pensó las palabras salían y su boca se movía pero no era lo que ella quería decir, ni lo quería  
hacer se sentía como si estuviera viendo con los ojos de otra persona.

—Dime hijo ¿Dónde está papá?— Decía dulcemente Raven

—Él y Rita fueron a comprar flores para ir a visitar a la abuela Arella— Respondió feliz el chico.

A pesar de que Raven no podía verlo sabía que el pequeño que le estaba contestando debía estar de muy buen humor, con tan solo escuchar su voz se podía sentir su alegría y no solo eso, ella se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de su madre en ese momento.

Una gran luz ilumino el cuarto y de pronto todo para ella se vio borroso.

**P.v de Black**

Un niño de piel gris y cabello purpura caminaba por la mañana tallándose los ojos mientras iba camino a al cocina de su casa aún en pijama, escuchó la puerta de su casa ser  
abierta, en cuanto el sonido llego a sus tímpanos, corrió hacia la entrada principal para ver a su padre cargando a su hermana en su hombro.  
— ¿A dónde van papá?— preguntó el pequeño Black con curiosidad.

—Tu hermana y yo iremos a comprar alguna flores ¿Quieres venir?— Preguntaba Changeling sin dejar de sonreír al pequeño.

—No eso es aburrido… y es para niñas— Exclamo el chico frunciendo el ceño ante el pensamiento de ir a comprar flores.

—Eso no es verdad, las flores son divertidas— Respondía molesta la niña en los hombros de cambiante

—Tranquilos niños no pelen, tu mama no tardara en despertar ¿Podrías decirle a donde fuimos tu hermana y yo?

—Está bien —dijo sonriente el niño mientras miraba como su padre se retiraba junto con su hermana.

**P.v de Raven**

Las imágenes se hacian claras nuevamente, esta vez podía verse a sí misma envuelta en un aura blanca, su capa no era del color usual, sino de blanco impecable, sin elevar la mirada dio un vistazo hacia abajo y miro cientos de escombros y gente corriendo. Entre la multitud podía ver a un hombre destacar entre los cientos de personas corriendo. Un  
adulto Chico Bestia cargaba en hombros a dos niños y llevaba dos bultos más en sus brazos que estaban fuera de la vista de la empática, entonces su más grande miedo se volvió realidad.

Elevo la mirada para darse cuenta de lo que todo esa gente y Chico Bestia estaba huyendo, ella no lo podía creer era el, Trigón, estaba ahí, frente a ella a simples centímetros, a  
pesar de que estaba aterrada por lo inesperado de la situación su cuerpo aún se movía por cuenta propia solo pudo escuchar una solo cosa.

—Hija esta vez no podrás detenerme, me apoderare de la tierra…— Pero el gran demonio conquistador no pudo terminar su frase

Raven solo pudo observar como su cuerpo se movió, haciendo algunas señas con las manos y después escucho su mantra, Azarath Metreon Zinthos… Azarath Metreon Zinthos… Azarath Metreon Zinthos, y una vez más todo fue iluminado por un destello blanco y Raven fue segada.

**P.v de Black**

El niño no sabía que pasaba, su familia había viajado como todos los años a la tumba de su abuela y de pronto ese demonio había aparecido en la tierra cuando estaban  
regresando, y ahora estaba viendo a su madre elevarse en el cielo como un ángel a encarar al demonio rojo y por alguna razón su padre está llorando mientras corre en dirección opuesta a donde su madre se está elevando.

— ¿Por qué no ayudas a mamá?— Preguntaba el niño desconcertado.

Changeling no tuvo las fuerzas para contestarle al niño, solo se aseguró de que se sujetaran fuertemente de él y le echó un vistazo a los gemelos que llevaba en sus brazos, el  
hombre verde se sentí tan impotente de no poder ayudar a su esposa. Su prioridad era poner a los niños a salvo de Trigon.

— ¿Papá? —el niño intento llamar la atención de su padre.

—Black, por favor hijo no mires—respondió Changeling con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No, mira es mama —apunto en dirección hacia donde estaba su madre.

Garfield dudo un momento pero al final volteo para ver lo que su hijo quería que mirase y solo se encontró con un cuervo blanco hecho de energía pura, y para posteriormente  
sentirse una fuerte ráfaga de aire que aturdió a todos los que estuvieran cerca y después de eso nada.

Trigon había desaparecido una vez más, pero esta vez para siempre Junto a Raven.

— ¿Papá dónde esta mama? ¿Volverá pronto?— Pregunto ignorando la gravedad de los sucedido.

A Changeling se le rompió el corazón escuchar esas palabras providentes de su hijo. No supo que hacer en ese momento más que abrazar a sus hijos en medio de ese gran  
desastre.

De pronto Black abrió los ojos de repente, y se dio cuenta de que había sido esa pesadilla. Otra vez, había pasando algunos años desde la última vez que tenía la pesadilla del día de la muerte de su madre cuando su abuelo intento apoderarse de la tierra por ultima vez.

— ¿Estás bien viejo? Creo que estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

Al escuchar esa voz Black se sobresalto. Había roto la regla número uno de la misión, no hacer contacto.

 **.o.O.o.**  
**En la habitación de Raven…**

Raven abrió los ojos de golpe, teniendo un respiración rápida y un corazón acelerado no podía creer Trigon volvería en algún momento de su vida ¿O tal vez solo había sido un mal sueño? ¿O un sueño premonitorio? Fuera la que fuera había puesto todas sus emociones de punta y tenía que tranquilizarlas ya era algo tarde. La noche había caído así que decidió ir a preparar algo de té para poder meditar y poner todo en orden de nuevo.

**.o.O.o.**

**Afuera de su habitación…**

Chico Bestia acababa de despertar y le había parecido haber visto un cuervo observándolo pero decidió ignorarlo. Así que se dirigió con la única persona a la cual confiaba para  
hablar de este tema: Raven, ahí estaba el frente a su puerta apunto de tocar, pero algo por su mente le hizo pensar que no sería buen momento, así que prosiguió su camino hacia su habitación nuevamente pero esta vez con su oído pudo escuchar al cuervo. Estaba en su ventana, paso de largo a su habitación y se dirigió hacia el techo. Sorprendería a ese cuervo mirón o por lo menos se distraería un poco de sus problemas.

Llegando al azotea tomo forma de una agila calva y sorprendió al cuervo, el cual salió volando inmediatamente, un cuervo no era rival para un agila pero la curiosidad de Chico  
Bestia se hizo presente. Quería saber en dónde tenía su nido ese cuervo para reubicarlo, después de algunos dos minutos se dio cuenta de que el cuervo lo llevo a un edificio  
cercano a la torre en donde se encontraba este tipo recostado en la puerta de servicio del edificio y más sorprendente aun el cuervo entro dentro de su capa y pareció desaparecer.

Una vez observado de lejos al sujeto decidió aterrizar y volver a su forma humana. Concluyo que el chico estaba dormido era un poco más grande que el por algunos años, pero  
aún era un adolescente, se podía notar por su tamaño a pesar de que estaba todo tapado y lo más importante él estaba dormido allí. Así que Chico Bestia decidió esperar a que  
despertara.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**Continuara…**


End file.
